Talk:Justice for JoJo
JoJo appears to have a variable level, possibly based on the level of the the person who actually triggers the summons. Last night I helped some guildies summon him 5 times to complete the quest. While I was on my 87 Swashbuckler, he spawned first as an 82^^^, then on the second go as non-attackable mob, and another 82^^^ on the third run (same group, with levels ranging from 81-87, and the people getting credit were 82-87). When I later tanked it on my 80 Paladin, he was a level 81^^^ on the first go, and then an 82^^^ on the second run (an 81 was getting credit). It appears that another editor here has seen him as a level 85^^^, I'm wondering what the level of the summoner was for that fight. Additionally, there seems to be a frequent bug with the final spawning of JoJo. A run-by-run report... # Three people on the quest all attempted to hail him together. The person who was actually doing the 'counting down' in vent did not get credit for 'Watch the summoning,' but the other two finished the HQ. # Spawned him again for the third person, still didn't get credit for the 'Watch the summoning' bit, and JoJo never bacame attackable. Several times we tried to spawn him here, and he always stayed as an NPC, never an attackable mob. # The person who didn't complete it the first time dropped from group, tried to spawn him solo, and finally got to the 'Defeat JoJo' step. Of course, he died to JoJo, but now his quest was on the correct point. I wasn't there for that, so I don't know what level he spawned at. # Another guildie who had been working on the HQ steps got to the end, and we spawned another JoJo for her quest credit. Even though she spawned the mob, she did not get credit for the 'Watch the summoning' step, but the previous person got credit for his 'Defeat JoJo" step. Now that his quest was completed, we only had one person left to go. # The final member dropped group, summoned him solo (level 82^^^, she was 81), and got her quest on the correct step (dying in the process). She got back in group, summoned him again (82^^^ again), and we killed him for her final credit. Of course, a /bug report was filed, but this was very odd overall. Eshy 20:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Status Reward So, since there is a diminishing return on the amount of status rewarded upon completion of the quest, does the wiki have a simpler way to display this rather than the current "method" of many lines stating "X status at Y level"?? I have seen other pages that just say "varying amounts of status, depending on level"... but that just seems so very ineloquent considering all the other things we have figured out how to do with wiki coding (tell me I'm wrong, fellow code-monkeys lol!). -- Mysterious drake 11:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Level The level of Jojo appears to be random. I'm level 90, was in a group of two and got Jojo at level 80. Hurston 06:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The a mysterious scrap of leather was actually at 1295, -42, 2466 for me. I post this info so players don't focus only on the posted coords on the quest page. --Portengine (talk) 19:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC)